nutseed_wiki_reggie_is_neatfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Explanation of Concept Vampires are what you'd expect them to be. Pale, blood sucking, night spawn. They are, however, civilized beings, mostly. There are multiple types and classes of Vampire. Each Vampire belongs to a great house. Classes Vampire classes are their social ranking, essentially. Each class has an ability exclusive to them. Commoner Common Vampires, they have no notable abilities other than being incredibly skilled in most forms of illusion magic. Noble Noble Vampires are the elite of Vampiric society, they are the ones that usually are running everything. They can easily persuade mortals. Royal Royal Vampires are the most powerful Vampires, usually. They are the true rulers of Vampiric society. They are able to shift into the Royal Vampire form. I know, such creative, so wow. Vampire Types Think species, but not. Types are inherited like a gene, except for half-blood ism. Half-Blood Half-Bloods are the result of a Vampire and a non vampire having a child. They have all the traits of a Fledgling, minus the sun damage and the need for blood to survive. Despite being hated by most, they are actually more powerful than Fledglings. Special traits: Immunity to sun damage, no need for blood. Fledgling The weakest Vampire type. They have minimal access to blood magic and are incapable of the higher illusion magics. Fledglings are the only lesser Vampire that form there own tribes and packs, and are the most common Vampire that goes feral. Special traits: Can form neural bonds with other Fledglings, forming a sort of hive mind. Pure Blood Pure Bloods are Vampires, always have been. They are the most common Vampire, and their heritages are highly respected. This, however is the most basic form of Vampire, so they have moderate access to blood magic and illusion magic. Special traits: Immunity to all poisons and diseases. Can transform into a were-bat like creature. Night Walker The next level up from Pure Bloods. Night Walkers take extra sun damage and fire damage, but have increased access to illusion magic. They have moderate blood magic access. Special traits: They can become invisible at will, and have naturally muffled footsteps. Shadow Step These Vampires are exclusively Nobles or Royal, they have access to all abilities from the other types (excluding Half-Bloods). Shadow Steps are the main members of the Great Houses, and excel in illusion and blood magic. Special traits: Can enter shadows and travel through them, can leap out of the shadows and bite unsuspecting mortals. Seducer Seducers (Seductresses for females) are the royalty of the Vampiric world. These Vampires are exclusively Nobles or Royal, they have access to all abilities from the other types (excluding Half-Bloods). They have ultimate access to blood magic and illusion magic. Special traits: Their bite can inject a venom that charms the person. These people then act as thralls for their pleasure, or as cattle for their hunger. Lord Lord Vampires are the rarest Vampire type. They have gone completely rabid, and are permanently in the Royal Vampire form. The form, however, has mutated to be more bat like. They are the leaders of most feral tribes, and are never around civilization.